A hybrid flow is an analytic flow that may execute on multiple execution engines and/or storage engines. The hybrid flow may be partitioned into fragments where each flow fragment of the hybrid flow can be executed on an execution engine. The fragments may have execution dependencies and/or there may be data flow between fragments. With existing analytic flow design tools and execution engines, hybrid flows can be realized as a collection of scripts and code (e.g., structured query language and Java code) to implement fragments with mixed control flows that orchestrate the overall execution. A mixed control flow can be referred to as a “job”.